Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked 2
by Travis 2017
Summary: Sequel to the other story so read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked 2

* * *

The boys are at school now doing regular schoolwork and a pop quiz and glad the election went so well. Dewey is happy that all ivy league universities wants him as a student. So yes he is a nerd only doesn't wear glasses. Other nerds there was also accepted as well to them. A school bully and his friends wants to start bullying them again. But this time the nerds are ready to fight against them. That some has been working out and some is in sports like Dewey. The nerds are ready for them now. We see them all talking now about it. The best University's would take them.

"Well i am a nerd only no glasses of course," said Dewey, "I will go to a good University to become a school teacher."

"I am really a geek myself," said Louie, "Seeing i am into pop culture stuff of course."

"I am not one of course," said Huey, "But my two brothers is geeks of course."

"I am also a geek as well," said Dewey's girlfriend, "Geeks are good people same as nerds."

"I am a nerd myself," said Louie's girlfriend, "We are smart and i am glad i am one of course."

That some might be nerds only without glasses and the clothes they wear. Them one's who looks like regular people wants to put the sterotype behind them from one's who isn't nerds. The jocks in that school are good people not bullies. The muscle head one's is just a few of them. The few is bullies who likes picking on nerds and geeks and loves to mess with them. Them one's might be suspened or expelled or just kicked out of sports. That most people in sports are good people. We see them talking at home out of the bath in their underwear.

"School does start soon as in just weeks away of course," said Dewey, "The open house is tomorrow at our school there."

"Indeed it does start in weeks of course," said Louie, "I am glad it is our last year in that school there."

"I am glad we will go to college after that," said Huey, "I mean high school which we go to."

"I know that very well of course in fact," said Dewey, "Well time to go to sleep now of course."

"Good night then," said Louie, "I am glad it will be our last year of high school."

I hope you like this new story here of course so i need ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	2. Dewey a nerd?

Naked Huey Dewey and Louie 2

* * *

The three duck boys along with their human friend Peter is at the park playing of course. They will have a bath together after they play at the park. They will be at home then because they will be naked so that is why of course. They have all seen each other naked many times before of course. Peter being a human was pushed out by his mom of course not hatched from an egg. So they know how human males has penises and scrotum's attached to them. And knows their genitals is in the inside. We see them all in the bath having a good time and talking.

"If i was human i would have a penis," said Dewey, "That part is what mammals people as in males has of course."

"We have our genitals on the inside," said Huey, "So when we pee we sit like girls do for we have no choice."

"We would have the same parts as him if human," said Louie, "But we are ducks so we are birds of course."

"I love being a human of course," said their friend, "Being a human means having external genitals."

"I am glad you are human," said Dewey, "We can have a good bath together of course."

One boy came up to them and said he is new in town and he is a nerd. He is a human boy and white and looks like what a nerd with a shirt with pens, pants with suspenders, and glasses. He is smart but not as smart as Dewey but he he doesn't look like a nerd but he is one. One boy they know wears glasses but he isn't a nerd but a regular boy. So they say don't judge a book by it's cover. Dewey just happens to be the smartest boy in that school there. He and the other nerds are good for that school there. We see them in the bath now talking.

"I love having baths for we can be naked," said Dewey, "But as a duck i could run around naked all the time."

"I love being fully naked here," said Louie, "It is so natural for clothes are made by people."

"I love not wearing clothes," said Huey, "I know we have nothing to cover up is why."

"I have to wear clothes in public," said human friend, "Because of my butt and genitals."

"We see your penis and scrotum," said Dewey, "And pubic hair because humans get that hair there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here in this story here.


	3. At the park

Huey, Dewey, and Louie naked 2

* * *

The boys are at home knowing school begins in weeks for their last year of high school. They meet with their teachers for that year at the open house. They are glad it is their last year and Dewey is in the classes for smart kids being a nerd. So he has different teachers than his siblings. Most nerds wears glasses but some like Dewey doesn't need them. So his teachers is Mr. Madison, Mrs. Cook, Dr. Smith, and the best PE teacher there with is siblings. He see's some kids he knows there. We see them at the park now talking about last year of high school.

"Like last year i am in advanced classes being a nerd," said Dewey, "I have different teachers than you two like last year."

"You are our good nerd of course in fact," said Louie, "We hope you get a scolarship to a good University."

"I am glad school does start soon for last year there," said Huey, "I hope we all go to Universities of course."

"School will be good this year i am sure of it," said their friend, "I hope to go to a good one myself."

"I am glad we sure love school i know it in fact," said Dewey's girlfriend, "I am glad we are in this park here."

That park see's most boys are topless including them boys there. Only humans has nipples when ducks don't. One boy there is just wearing underwear with a bulge in it for he is a human so has a full set of male organs outside in fact. They see his mom chasing after him to put his shorts and shoes back on him. She will allow him to be topless for he is a boy. One duck boy there is fully naked and can get away with it for his genitals is on the inside of him. We see them still talking in the park there of course.

"We know he never wears clothes of course so naked always," said Dewey, "We ducks can be naked at all times of course."

"Human's can't be naked in public," said Louie, "After all their genitals are different than ours."

"I know for fact we can be naked if we want," said Huey, "I seen humans naked in school showers."

"We have baths together once a week," said human friend, "I don't want to show my penis here in fact."

"I also seen humans naked before in school showers," said Dewey's girlfriend, "Only i seen females naked of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	4. Nice bodies

Naked Huey Dewey and Louie 2

* * *

The three duck boys along with their human friend Peter is at the park playing of course. They took kids who moved there on a tour of their high school. The new arrivals will adjust well to that high school and that city there as well of course. Only that human has something to cover up his penis and scrotum. He and them is in the bath there having fun there in fact. Ducks has genitals inside them as in all of it so kind of like vagina's. Peter has all parts males have for humans in fact. Human's and ducks has different genitals. And having a good bath and playing. And see,s Peter's penis and scrotum hanging there.

"If i was human i would have the same parts as him here but as a duck i don't," said Dewey, "And we pee like girls as in we sit down in fact."

"I know human's do have them and as a duck i am smooth in the front," said Louie, "And Peter here is a human he has a penis."

"I love my penis it is a good part to have and my scrotum has my testicles," said Peter, "And i know how you ducks has sex and pee's."

"Remember he is very smart and we have our testicles is inside of us," said Huey, "And human's get erections which mans his penis goes up."

"I am also a nerd and we can go to a good school someday in fact," said Dewey, "And our transcripts proves that for permanent records aren't real."

Dewey sometimes wishes he had a penis but as a duck he know he can't have one. And mammals has them and the human penis is different than other mammals. And ducks can walk around naked outside all they want and human's can't. Some kids at the school thought permanent record are real which they aren't. And the boys told them and are shocked and relieved. So they know transcripts is real and permanent records are only real if they are criminal. And them boys are having fun in the bath. And still see them talking there in fact.

"Being a nerd has it's up's and downs and today it has it's up's in fact," said Dewey, "I maybe a nerd but i don't need glasses in fact."

"I am also a nerd without glasses and only some needs them in fact," said Peter, "The sterotype is wrong of how nerds looks."

"One nerd i met who looks like one and that is at another school," said Louie, "And the nerds at our school looks like normal people."

"I know Dewey and Peter are nerds who looks like normal people, said Huey, "And most nerds do look like regular people only smart."

"Being a nerd is good and we get good grades and study hard," said Dewey, "And if i was human i would be taller and maybe hairy."

Peter said he is a bit hairy but some boys are there and Peter will be. See what happens next chapter o this story here.


	5. Not gay

Naked Huey Dewey and Louie 2

* * *

The three duck boys along with their human friend Peter is school now. Most people at school is human and twelve ducks and three dogs. And some wants the eight duck boys to use the girls bathroom. And know a bath will come after school for them boys there. And knows mammal and bird bodies are different. Peter loves looking down and see his male organs. He is circumcised so no foreskin to retract. He knows a few boys who isn't. And he hopes they won't get cancer there. Total penectomy is bad for males have to sit to pee. And wishes they are careful as well and see them talking there and naked.

"I don't have one but if i was a mammal i would have one on me," said Dewey, "I hope to avoid cancer for it can kill many and has a harsh treatment in fact."

"Chemo and radiation can indeed be harsh and cause hair loss," said Peter, "And a few cancer's can b cured if caught in time like skin cancer called basil cell."

"Lung cancer is of the worst and can be caused by smoking," said Louie, "As well as asbestos which is bad as in very bad kind."

"Cancer is bad and can kill and even we ducks can get in fact, said Huey, "And that is all cancer but penis we don't have them."

"We can get beak cancer which is mouth cancer in human,s" said Dewey, "He as a human doesn't have beaks and we can get feather cancer."

Peter knows humans don't have beaks and feathers so he is safe from them two. And said penis cancer could affect him which could lead to total removal of it and said it can be prevented. And one thing that was done was circumcision. And another is keep it clean which also what he does. And to eat stuff like tomatoes more. One man said just go ahead and remove his balls and scrotum along with his penis. And did as he said and leaving him without genitals. He is a gay man so his master loves it. He has what looks like a small vagina. We still see them talking in the bath there.

"If i was a gay duck i would have my testicles removed my body," said Dewey, "So i can be sterile as in have no kids at all ever."

"I wouldn't be castrated unless i had cancer there and not gay," said Peter, "And you know i have a girlfriend after all in fact."

"I know gay ducks gets balls removed so i heard in fact," said Louie, "And most duck males are straight and not gay in fact."

"I also heard that as well from a few gay ducks we saw," said Huey, "So that means gay male ducks gets castrated in fact."

"I know we three duck boys is straight for we have girl friends,"And we like girls in that kind of way and we won't be castrated unless cancer."

Them boys got nice and clean and now in pajamas and still barefoot there. See what happens next chapter here.


	6. How ducks breed

Naked Huey Dewey and Louie 2

* * *

The three duck boys along with their human friend Peter is school now. Most people at school is knows how humans reproduce. And thee only ones who don't is a few ninth graders. Now will learn about duck reproductive organs. Which doesn't include a penis and scrotum. Now human males does include a penis and scrotum. Peter is a human so he sees them parts every single day. And humans don't yet know how ducks reproduce. And Peter is interested in it of course. One girl who is a known lesbian wants to know how female ducks reproduce. We see them all talking now about it there now. They are senor's in school.

"I already know ow our bodies well inside and out but his is for human,s," said Dewey, "Same as the dog ones as well for te look about the same so i heard."

"Not really the same it has a bone in it and not like a human like me," said Peter, "And humans get erections from ercetial tissue for i know."

"And we ducks don't have them like us three we have to sit to pee," said Louie, "You human males can stand to pee in fact and we can't."

"I am also a human but i know how duck genitals looks in fact," said the teacher, "I know how human bodies work it is easy i know my wife has two so far."

"I seen Peter naked before so we know how they look in fact," said Huey, "And we all sometimes have showers here at school here."

One human male thinks duck genitals is very gross and that humans has the best. And he said it and was told to not say stuff like that it could be insulting to them. He said that he is use to seeing humans naked in fact which is own body. He see's his own penis and scrotum and has two testicles. He and his girlfriend had unproected sex and now she has a baby. And Peter told them he will have to marry her someday. And he said he will only have sex after he is married. One boy has no testicles at all. He lost them do to them being malformed and can't have sex. We still see them talking there.

"I seen your penis many times so we are used to it for your a human," said Dewey, "Now more know how we duck reproduce in fact."

"I am used to seeing you three naked and your ducks in fact," said Peter, "I seen your ducks reproductive organs before i see them now."

"I love being a duck and we wear shorts and underwear by choice," said Louie, "We have nothing to really cover up in fact."

"We could walk naked in public just not Peter here of course," said Huey, "I know Peter here already knows how we reproduce."

"He knows we are hatched from eggs and his was live birth," said Dewey, "I have no problem seeing Peter's penis and scrotum were his testicles is in."

Peter knows ducks scissor motion to breed which isn't what human do. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	7. Talking in the bath

Naked Huey Dewey and Louie 2

* * *

The three duck boys along with their human friend Peter is school now. Most people at school is talking about a lock down drill during school time do to that one event. And knows it could happen there. So a lock down drill will be needed there. And the drill took place and all did well on it. They don't care much for guns unless it is for hunting and protection. And won't use one for doing a crime. They are law abiding citizens who likes the police. And knows they protect and serve. That place as in that town likes the police unlike some cities. And knows the chief of police and are talking now in the bath now.

"I am glad it all went well with the lock down drill that went on," said Dewey, "Now we are all naked enjoying our nice bath here with our human friend."

"I love having a penis and scrotum and glad you don't mind seeing it," said Peter, "If you three was human you would have them."

"I know we would sometime i wish we was human like in fact," said Louie, "And would have ten fingers and ten toes which can wiggle."

"We have different kind of genitals but i wish i had them," said Huey, "And mammals has them as in the males for females has vagina's."

"We know that human penises is different than other male beings," said Dewey, "But as a duck we don't have them of course."

And will still will be naked after the bath even Peter who is human with a penis. And is the only male there who can stand up to pee. The other four pees sitting down like girls. Humans has nipples and ducks don't same as belly buttons. And has ten fingers and ten toes. And has no feathers but hair instead. And he is a white person so same skin as normal humans of that race. And as brown hair as in a full head of it in fact. And humans and ducks can indeed get along well. For they walk like humans do. As well as talk and eat what they eat. We still see them talking in the bath.

"I love having baths for it feels good on my body here in fact," said Dewey, "And i am glad we are all in here and can play in it without slashing."

"My genitals feels good in the water for we are naked here in fact," said Peter, "And i am glad we are all boys or i would cover mine up."

"We see your penis and scrotum and it has pubic hair in fact," said Louie, "I know kids under puberty has no hair there in fact."

"I know human's alone as that kind of body hair in fact," said Huey, "And i heard a new store is coming soon from a friend."

"We know a new bakery is going to open tomorrow we can go there," said Dewey, "And i hope it sells blueberry muffins for they are so good."

Them four plus Daisy and Donald will go to it when it opens. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	8. Some talk

Naked Huey Dewey and Louie 2

* * *

The three duck boys along with their human friend Peter is in the park now having some fun there. One bully boy came in the park to make fun of nerds and geeks for being smarter then him. And has no idea he will be messing with the wrong one's there. For Peter and Dewey is both strong boys. Peter isn't fat but has big muscles for he works out and studies. So he is a well rounded kind of person. As a human his reproductive system on the outside but same as the bully being a human. But that boy is fat not a strong kind of boy. He might not be willing to change for the better and see them talking there.

"That boy is just a bully who is fat and mean for he was raised wrong," said Dewey, "And i hope he is put in his place but not now we are in the bath and naked."

"Good idea not now for i can't go out in public with my butt and penis showing," said Peter, "I would be arrested for indecent exposer."

"We know that very well in fact for we see your penis and scrotum in fact," said Louie, "And has pubic hair which we also see."

"Human males do but as ducks we don't have them but has genitals inside," said Huey, "Puberty for them is more body hair for some."

"We indeed can reproduce in the way they showed us in school," said Dewey, "Of course being a duck i already knew that from a book being a nerd."

Dewey and Peter knows nerds rule the world for they get the best jobs and real name is intelllecurals. Nerd was used against them until it became mainstream. Scientist fit in that same as doctors and lawyers. And all of them knows no such thing as permanent records for schools just transcripts in fact. And the permanent records thing is a scare tactic. And some thinks it is real do to a certain show in fact. And it will end up in the University when they go. For it is grades, gpa, and classes they took and that is all. One person asked for it and heard no such in fact.

"I did tell him before he asked for it that no such thing as permanent records," said Dewey, "Unless it is a criminal record of course in fact."

"Yes for he lives next door to me for we all know who he is in fact," said Peter, "He is a former janitor in a business tat went out of business."

"Very same one who asked for them but gave him his transcripts," said Louie, "And he has nothing to worry about he did good in grades.

"He must have been a bully in school or something in fact ," said Huey, "And we also know there is no such thing as permanent records just transcripts."

"Only one that would hurt a person is criminal records in fact," said Dewey, "And none of us has them so we have nothing to worry about in fact."

And they know a few who does have criminal records in fact. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


End file.
